Hogwarts, a Revised History
by MoonShoes
Summary: When James Potter gets a gift allowing him to see into the insane past lives of his parents' generation, he discovers that Harry Potter wasn't main character in everyone's life. It'll be fast-paced, random, and fun hopefully .


Author's Note:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Also, this disclaimer was yoinked off another site. Does that count as plagiarism? Seriously, someone let me know. Or if it's just a rude thing to do, I'd like to know.

I like to just dive right in, so here goes.

* * *

The purple converse sneakers slid into view one after another as the compartment door opened. James opened his mouth to tell her to leave, but stopped when he saw her tear-stained face.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Not knowing whether he should get up to console her, he tapped his wand nervously on the seat beside him.

"I was just trying to make a friend," she sniffled miserably. She plopped down next to James and, putting her hand on his, showed him what had happened.

_Ness peeked into a compartment, empty save for a boy with white hair. She __timidly entered and introduced herself, but the boy merely glared silently. Stepping backwards, Ness stumbled over the entrance and fell backwards. The boy ignored her and she fled, hurt and humiliated._

James felt angry at this stranger for being mean to Ness who was such a sweet girl and would never deserve that sort of treatment. James didn't want to say that to her, though; it was too mushy. He didn't know what he should say about white-haired boy's inexplicable cruelty.

After a few seconds he tried, "I-it's okay, Nessie. Um, I'm your friend."

She looked at him dubiously and showed him another scene from that morning.

_Ness ran into James' room excitedly and jumped onto his bed, disturbing one of the piles of clothes heaped on it. She picked up the book from atop the clothes in his half-filled trunk and opened it. James turned from the closet and pulled out his earphones, finally noticing her. He snatched the book from Ness and pushed her from the room._ His expression of rage was sorely exaggerated in Ness' mind.

Ness blinked and looked at him.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ness. I was just in a rush because I hadn't packed and mum and dad had nagged me all morning..." He trailed off as Ness sent him the image of the book, conveying her curiosity.

"It was a gift from Aunt Hermione," he explained. "I hadn't gotten a chance to look at it yet. We can look at it together now, if you'd like."

"Okay," Ness said, still pouting a bit.

James hoped she wouldn't start crying again.

"It's the newest edition of "Hogwarts, a History," he said excitedly. Ness looked at him dubiously again. "No, no, it's way better than the dusty old books from our parents' day. Just look."

Ness leant over to look the book. Rather than words, a picture filled the page.

"I haven't worked out all the features yet, but..." he muttered, tapping the book with his wand. The image began to move.

_A red-haired boy and a black-haired boy with glasses ate sweets and chatted. _The setting was quite similar to the one they themselves were at present._ A girl with massive brown hair entered._

"Is that...?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my dad on his first day," James said proudly. "You just put in the students you want to focus on and the year and it shows you what happened to them on that day."

"C-can we see my mum's first day? Uncle Harry will be there still," she pleaded, her large brown eyes still threatening to spill over.

James nodded, only because he felt guilty and didn't want her to cry again, and tapped a few buttons on the side of the book. He knew what happened on his dad's first day anyway.

"But fast forward to Hogwarts; I want to see what happens when we get there." James sighed but obliged, pushing a few more buttons.

_A pale young girl with long brown hair stood shyly in a large hall with a group of other children her age. Four long tables filled with older students took up most of the room; another table sat at the head of the room, occupied by older witches and wizards. Everyone was focused on the tattered black pointed hat and stool between the students and professors._

(*)*(*)*(*)

"Potter, Isabella," the elderly witch read off the scroll.

The hall went silent and then all at once everyone began to murmur.

Professor McGonagall seemed momentarily surprised, as well, but regained her stern expression as she looked up expectantly. I flushed and carefully crossed the empty space, but ended up tripping anyway as I sat on the stool. My vision was obscured as I put the hat on my head, and I was grateful I no longer had to see the curious faces, though I could still hear their voices.

"Aha!" said a voice in my mind. I jumped, falling off the stool. The chattering quieted once again; the hat slipped from my head and I saw the students were giving me strange looks now. I hastily clambered back up and shoved the hat over my face again, trembling slightly.

"I can tell you've some brains, yes, not that you put them to good use." Oh. It was the hat. Of course. I was new to this; you'd think I would have been warned about a bloody talking hat. "You've definitely poor decision-making skills, sometimes, with a disturbingly non-existent interest in self-preservation. But I can tell you're holding out on me. Whatever it is you're doing, STOP IT," I could feel its frustration, but didn't know how to respond. "Not going to let me in? Fine. It'll have to be... HUFFLEPUFF."

I hopped off the stool, spotting the boy with glasses. I walked toward him and waved, then swung a leg over the bench next to him. One of the middle tables was cheering somewhat confusedly and waving me over, but I ignored them all.

"So I hear you're my brother. Harry, right?"

He just gaped at me, openmouthed.

* * *

Author's note:

Confusing at first, yes.

Anyone care to Beta this mess? Anyone?

Any feedback would be lovely.


End file.
